User blog:PumpkinButt/Degrassi apocalypse
January 3rd 2013. 13 days after our world became our nightmare. The world is beyond repairable and we are all staying in the high school. Those who are still alive are as follows... Me (Holly J) Fiona Sav Declan Clare Alli Eli Adam Riley Zane Bianca Fitz Owen Anya Chantay Jenna KC Jenna and KC's baby. As far as we know,Everyone else is dead. We have managed to survive with the cafeteria food and water and each other. On top of it all,I sleep in the same room as the three people Im in love with. Perhaps i should explain how this all happend... December 21st,2012. (Holly J on the phone with Declan) Declan!! Hurry! (Declan) Im coming as fast as I can Holly J,Im on the plane now! (Holly J) There are people trying to kill Me! Hurry please!! They are everywhere! (phone disconnects). (Holly J) Dammit! (Runs to Fiona's condo). (Fiona) Holly J! Thank God your ok! (hugs). (Holly J) Im fine,One of them tried to bite me! (Fiona) Its ok im here now. Did You really expect this to happen in 2012? (Holly J) No. So baisically,The zombie apocalypse came true. Declan thankfully managed to successfully land in toronto and made it to degrassi. Since then,More and More zombies are coming. Degrassi has been heavily sealed to keep us safe however,But Clare swears She has seen a zombie in the middle of the night,But was too scared to say anything. We are keeping an eye out. (Holly J) Oh my God! Who drank all the coke?! (Owen) Yeah...Sorry. (Anya) Owen! How could You? That was for everyone! (Owen) Chill! I was thirsty. (Bianca) You fucker! Your lucky we dont feed you to the zombies! (Fitz) Hey! Language! This is Gods will. (Everyone to Fitz) SHUT UP! (Riley) Sorry Owen,YOUR gonna have to go get us more coke. (Owen) What?! But the amount of zombies has doubled since then! I would never make it! (Riley) I'll have to go with You then. Together we can make it. (Owen) Great. Stuck with the gay guy at the end of the world. Kill me now! (Bianca) Dont tempt me. (Fitz) Be careful guys. God bless. (Eli) We shouldnt have let them go. They will be zombie food soon enough. (Clare) You dont know that Eli,Stop talking like that. (Eli) Only speaking the truth Clare. We are all gonna be dead soon enough. (Adam) Great. Eli's gone emo again. (Meanwhile) (Owen) Holy shit! I cant believe we made it. (Riley) I cant believe YOU made it. I was fine. Now lets look for some drinks. (Owen) Riley? (Riley) What? (Owen) Um...I dont know how to say this. But we are probably gonna die. And before we do i would like to try something...Can i kiss You? (Riley) What the?! Degrassi's biggest homophobe wants to kiss me? No chance Owen,I love Zane,End of the world or not. (Owen) Please Riley. I always felt this way about You. Being a homophobe was just my cover up. (Riley) Forget it Owen. Not gonna happen. (Owen) Sigh... FIne lets just get the coke. (Zombie) Raaaaahh!!! (Owen) Shit! Riley! Shoot it! Noooooo!!! RILEY!!! (Owen is then eaten by the zombie.) (Riley) Owen!! Fuck!! (Grabs drinks.) (Riley) Ahhhh!!!!! GUYS OPEN UP HURRY!!! (Fiona opens door) (Fiona) Riley You made it...Where Owen? (Riley) He didnt make it...(Zane) Im glad Your safe Riley. I was so worried. I love You so much. (Riley) I love You too Zane (kiss.) (Meanwhile) (Jenna) KC...The baby is acting up. (KC) It had a stomach ache a few days ago but im sure its fine. (Jenna) Your right. She just looks so pale....(Holly J) Jenna,KC drinks here. (Jenna) Ok coming be right there...They wont get You baby. (Eli) See what i told You Clare? Owen is dead. Theres was no hope for Him,So why will there be some for us? (Fitz) Eli. You have to have faith that God will do what He will do. We might die we might live. Its not up to us. (Eli) Shut your mouth Fitz. I dont have time for your idiotic babble. (Clare) Fitz is right. Enjoy dying alone Eli. Come on Fitz. (Bianca) So umm...KC. You enjoying being a Dad? (KC) Its ok...I would rather the baby not be in this situation. How are you doing? I mean,With Drew gone and everything? (Bianca) Im fine. But i wish i had someone...Someone to love me...Someone to hold me....Someone to...Kiss me. (Kisses KC.) (KC) Bianca! I love Jenna...Im sorry but..I...I...Screw it. (KC and Bianca proceed to have sex) (Sav) Ok...Wheres Bianca and KC? (Holly J) Dammit! Were not supposed to be seperated! Someone help me find them. Ugh. (Fiona and Declan) I will! (Fiona) Its ok I'll go. (Declan) Ok...Be careful Fi. (KC and Bianca in the boiler room) (Bianca) That was fun wasnt it? (KC) It was ok...I feel so guilty. (Bianca) Doing it again would make You feel better....(Zombie) Graaahhh!!! (Bianca) Oh my God!!! Its....!! (KC) Drew?! RUN!!! (Drew) Graaaah!!!! (Bites Bianca) Oh God!!! NO!!!! (Drew proceeds to eat Bianca) (KC) Bianca!!! FUCK!!!!! (Attempts to fight Drew) (Drew) GRAAAHH!!! (KC) Fuck YOU!!!! (Drew proceeds to eat KC.) (Holly J to FIona) Did you hear anything? (FIona) No? You need to relax. Lie down for a second. (Holly J) Ok. (Fiona) Holly J. I love You. So much. (Holly J) I love You too Fi. But...(Fiona) Sshhh. (Kisses Holly J,Holly J kisses back.) (Alli) Clare. I can tell whats going on here. (Clare) What are You talking about? (Alli) You love someone. Fitz. I can see it. (Clare) I do have feelings for Him...After what happend when he said...We had a spiritual connection. I never forgot it. Even when i promised Eli i wouldnt leave Him. (Alli) Oh Clare! Your in love! With a good guy this time! (Clare,Laughs) Ha Alli im glad were in this together. (Alli) Me too Clare (hugs.) (Chantay) This really sucks! I cant access my blog,My cellphone nothing electronic! I might as well just throw myself to the zombies! (Anya) Whatever Chantay! Must You be so materialistic? (Chantay) Ugh Your right. Oh look who it is! (Sav) Hey girls...Chantay,Can i talk to Anya...Alone? (Chantay) Of course! (Winks at Anya) (Sav) Anya...I've missed You. Alot. You were my first love. I never stopped loving You. (Anya) Aww Sav. I love You too...(Leans in for kiss...) (Fitz) Guys dinner time! (Anya) Oh um ok. Sorry Sav. I guess that...Wasnt meant to happen. Lets go eat. (Sav) Damn You Fitz...(Holly J) Fiona...(Kiss) Fiona stop! (Fiona) What? I thought You were enjoying this. (Holly J) Im sorry Fiona...I wanted to try...For You...But i cant. Im sorry. (Fiona) Whatever Holly J! Im sick of your stupid games! Im done! (Holly J) Fiona! What are You doing?! (Fiona) What i should have done. Goodbye Holly J. (Opens door,Runs out to zombies) (Holly J) FIONA! NO!! (Fiona is then eaten by a hoard of zombies...) (Declan) Hey Holly J...Wait wheres Fiona? (Holly J) Fiona...She...She's gone. (Declan) GONE?! WHAT DID YOU DO!! (Holly J) Nothing! She ran outside!! (Declan) She wouldnt do that! You've gone crazy! GUYS!! GUYS!!! (Holly J) Stop it Declan! I didnt do anything! (Everyone) Whats going on?? (Declan) Ask Holly J! She killed my sister!! (Everyone) WHAT?! (Holly J) NO! I DIDNT! Please believe me! (Anya) Holly J...I didnt think you would be one to break. (Adam) My money was on Eli (Smirks.) (Holly J) Guys stop! I wouldnt do that! (Sav) We cant trust You...Im sorry Holly J.... TO BE CONTINUED Deaths this part: Owen- Bianca- KC- Fiona- Category:Blog posts